I Can't Stand It
by xQueenOfHearts
Summary: Ryou can't stand Ichigo with that perfect Masaya anymore. Will he finally confess? What will he do? Will Ichigo return his feelings? Read this awesome fanfic to find out!
1. Should I Let Her?

**~I Can't Stand It~**

**A/N**: Wahoo! My first published Fanfic! I was gonna post one called Separated (or something) but I wasn't in the mood. :(

Queen : Disclaimer please, Pai  
Pai: There is a 0.654356424567543% chance of XQueenOfHearts ever owning Tokyo Mew Mew in approximately 60 years, the average lifetime of an unhealthy human.

Queen : Hey! Who said I was unhealthy!  
Pai: *walks away*  
Queen : Anyway, back to the story!

* * *

Chapter 1 - Should I Let Her?

**ring, ring... ring ring!** Ryou woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He turned over to find that it said 6:00 AM. _Great_, thought Ryou, _another day with Ichigo bragging about her perfect boyfriend Masaya, wonderful! Well, I better get up, otherwise I won't be able to shout at the baka for being late._

15 minutes later...

Ryou stepped out of the warm shower to find the door creaking open. To his disbelief, he found Ichigo at the door.

"AAAH!" Ichigo screamed, her face looked as if it was about to explode with embarrassment. "GET A SHIRT SHIROGANE!" she screamed.

"What about you?! You're the one that's peeping!" Ryou stated.

"Well at least I have a shirt on." Ichigo muttered to herself.

"I'm sorry, what was that? You like seeing me without a shirt on?" he asked.

"No way! I said _At least I have a shirt on!_." she replied.

"Any way, why are you here?" Ryou asked.

"I came up wondering, why you weren't down, I mean, I was downstairs before you!"

"Er... Strawberry?"

"Yeah" Ichigo answered, unsure about where it was heading.

"It's 6:20 in the morning."

"WHAT?!" the redhead shouted at the Blondie.

"It's not even half past 7, genius."

"So you're telling me I usually come to work at 10 past 8 but came early at 20 past 6?!"

"Figure it out."

"Well what will I do? It's just less than 2 hours before everyone starts arriving!"

"I dunno, do whatever you want as long as it doesn't bother me."

"Oh, Shirogane."

"Yeah, baka."

"Well, 1. I'm not a baka and 2. Aoyama-kun asked me out to the park last night for 2 o'clock this afternoon, could I have the afternoon off?". _Should I let her?_, Ryou thought,_ She's the only one that works, and I wouldn't be able to see her but, I love it when she's happy..._

* * *

**A/N: **Wahoo! Chapter 1 complete! I'll see you in the next McChappy! PS: I left it on a cliffy! CAUTION: If you read the next chapter title, You Will Spoil It!  
By the way, sorry it;s so short, I couldn't think of anything! I will need at least 1 review to post the next chapter, and it will be longer!


	2. Masaya?

**~I Can't Stand It~**

**A/N**: Yes! Reviews! I did say I would continue and here it is! PS: Reviews feed me ^^

Queen : Disclaimer please Taruto!

Taruto: Fine! This old hag does not own Tokyo Mew Mew (phew!) and does not intend to claim it anytime soon!

Queen : Hey! I'm not and old hag! I'm not even 18!

Taruto: Old hag!

Queen : Twitface! :P

Queen : Anyway, back to the cliffy!

* * *

Last time in I Can't Stand It:

"WHAT?!" the redhead shouted at the blonde-haired boss.

"It's not even half past 7, genius."

"So you're telling me I usually come to work at 10 past 8 but came early at 20 past 6?!"

"Figure it out."

"Well what will I do? It's just less than 2 hours before everyone starts arriving!"

"I dunno, do whatever you want as long as it doesn't bother me."

"Oh, Shirogane."

"Yeah, baka."

"Well, 1. I'm not a baka and 2. Aoyama-kun asked me out to the park last night for 2 o'clock this afternoon, could I have the afternoon off?". _Should I let her?_, Ryou thought,_ She's the only one that works, and I wouldn't be able to see her but, I love it when she's happy..._

* * *

Chapter 1 - Masaya?

__"No." replied Ryou.

"What? You're telling me I have to cancel Masaya's and my date when I told him I would go?!"

"Shouldn't have told him then."

"Grrr... Why you-!"

"Is everything thing alright in here?" Keiichiro popped his head around the door.

"Perfect!" Ryou answered.

"Okay then! It's just that I heard you two shouting and I thought something was up." Keiichiro walked out.

"Well it's only an hour now." Ryou said as he looked at his black clock.

"Ughh, I'm stuck here with you now!"

"Wasn't my fault you barged in! Anyway, I need to get dressed, unless you'd like to see..."

"No no no! I'll go!" the redhead quickly answered. _Actually, I need a snack, I'm quite hungry, I wonder if Ryou has any Krave... Hmmm... _**(A/N: Krave is a cereal here in the UK, I'm not sure about Japan and the US)**

"Strawberry! Wake up!" Ryou said, shaking her minuscule shoulders.

"Huh, what?" said a slightly dazed Ichigo.

"Please get out of my room now." Ryou said as he gestured to the door.

"Huh, what? Okay!" and the redhead skipped out of the room.

* * *

Downstairs

Ichigo skipped down to the kitchen and was looking in the cupboards for some cereal when she felt something. He saw a shadow of a boy that looked about Masaya's age and then saw the silhouette come close to her.

"Good morning, Ichigo. Thought I'd pay a visit." said a familiar voice that sounded a lot like...

"Masaya! What are you doing here?" questioned the girl.

"I followed you to the Cafe. Wondered why you were here so early." said the silhouette that was in fact Masaya. He crossed his arms.

"Well... It's kinda a long story..." began Ichigo, but was interrupted by Masaya.

"You're cheating on me, aren't you!" Masaya shouted, "I trusted you!"

"Masaya! Please, it's not like that, look, I'll explain! Gimme 5 minutes!" pleaded the redhead.

"Fine."

"Well, last night I was playing around with my alarm clock and I kinda accidentally changed the time but I hadn't realised and then I had my tea and went to bed and then the next morning, my alarm went off at 6:00 AM so I got up and rushed to work and barged into my boss's room to ask him why no-one was downstairs and then he told me and then we had a fight because I complained about him then he told me to get out so I got out, came downstairs and here you are! Wow, that was a lot!"

"Heh, I still don't believe you!"

"Go and ask Ryou if you don't believe me!" she protested.

"Oh so you're new boyfriend will stick up for you? Don't trust him either. Bye Ichigo." and Masaya left.

_Wait, Masaya, why don't you believe me, she thought_. Tears began forming in the redhead's chocolate eyes.

She got to the Cafe doors without realising and she heard Masaya's voice. _Masaya?_

She peeked through the slit to see Masaya and another girl.

(Conversation:) { - conversation between Masaya and mystery girl (apparently Akichan), [ - conversation between Masaya and Ichigo.

{Girl: Masaya, what if Ichigo sees us?}

{Masaya: Relax, she's probably crying her eyes out like a five year-old.}

{Girl: Okay then}

{Masaya: Bye, Akichan}

{Girl: Bye Masaya *kisses Masaya*}

[Ichigo (shouts):Oh my god, you're such an idiot, Masaya, you didn't think I would see? Wow, you're thicker than me!]

[Masaya: Ichigo, it's not what you think!]

[Ichigo: Dummie, were through, end of discussion.]

And Ichigo strode through the Cafe, walking up the stairs, tears falling from her eyes.

* * *

**A/N**: Dun dun dun! What's happening? Why has Masaya turned into a blob of dumbness who accuses his ex of cheating, but is actually cheating himself?! Where is Ichigo going? And how the hell did Ichigo fit her explanation into one sentence?

PS: I told you it would be longer!


End file.
